I Hate You
by GoddessLD
Summary: OneShot ...I hate you Asakura Yoh... yet... YohxAnna


I do not own Shaman King.

**-I Hate You-**

_I hate you Asakura Yoh.  
  
You took away my pride, my strength, and my dignity.  
  
Your images filled my head and I thought about you.  
  
You broke my heart as I realized that you will never love me.  
  
I hate you.  
  
You made me weak.  
  
You made me love and worry. It was new to me and I didn¡¯t like it one bit.  
  
I hate you for melting my heart.  
  
I hate you for even seeing that I have a heart.  
  
I hate you for tearing down the wall around me._  
  
_You broke the solitude of my mind.  
  
You broke my everyday routine.  
  
I hate you for stealing my heart.  
  
I hate you.  
  
Yet........._  
  
Kyouyama Anna was laid on her bed (those sleeping mat stuff.........tatami?) as she read a book when her fiance entered her room.  
  
"Ne, Anna..." Asakura Yoh, a brown haired boy, said. The addressed girl looked at him, showing him that she was listening. Yoh started to fidget under her gaze and struggled to say something.  
  
"I..I..I..I..." Anna growled in impatience.  
  
"Get it over with Yoh," she said, irritation clearly showing on her pretty face.  
  
"I would like to ask you if.. you'd like to.. umm.. spend some time outside with me?" he finished with a weak smile. Anna blinked then sat up as her eyebrow rose.  
  
"Outside? Outside where?"  
  
"Umm.. I don't know..... Restaurant, movie theater, just around the town, anywhere." Anna looked at him suspiciously but nodded.  
  
"Fine... Get ready right now and meet me at the front door." Yoh smiled brightly and ran out the door to get ready. Anna sighed, got up, and walked down to the front door where Yoh was waiting for her with an eager smile on his face. Anna, seeing her fiance's face, shook her head and slightly smiled.  
  
_Your childish face...  
  
Your optimistic and positive outlook on life_  
  
The two left the house and headed for a rare time together. First, Yoh led Anna to a movie where they argued quiet a lot on what to watch but Anna won anyway. Yoh reluctantly went in the theater with a pout on his face.  
  
_The way you always allow me to win  
  
The way you always make me feel better  
  
The way you always give me the power_  
  
After the movie, Yoh brought Anna to a restaurant. It wasn't too glamorous but it wasn't cheap either. During the meal, the two talked.  
  
"I met onii-chan today," Yoh said with an eye on Anna. She froze for a second then continued on eating. ¡°He said he became good. He said he won't be... uhh.. evil anymore." At last, Anna looked up at him.  
  
"Do you believe him?" Yoh smiled.  
  
"Actually, I do believe him. I trust him and I know he isn't really bad." Anna closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again.  
  
"Why.. why do you trust people so easily? How can you?"  
  
"Ahh well... Bad people can't see ghosts right? Hao onii-chan can see ghosts so he must be good. Besides, everything will end up fine one day."  
  
"...Is that all? That is all you can say? You can't just believe people for those simple reasons."  
  
"Hm. Then why do you think so much anyway? The world isn't made up of all logic. If you try to find the reason for every little thing, you can't feel the happiness and joy it can bring you." Anna said nothing and the couple ate the rest of their meal in a somewhat awkward silence.  
  
_Your simple logic  
  
Your pure thoughts  
  
Your kind words  
  
They are like none other that I have seen before  
  
They attract me  
_  
"Anna, let's go see the sunset then go home." Anna nodded and followed him to the field where he had fought Jun's kyonshii for the first time. Yoh laid down on the grass but Anna stood standing. They watched as the sun started to disappear behind the horizon leaving a natural painting upon the skies. Soon the sun was completely gone. Anna felt the chill of the night and looked down at Yoh to tell him to get up so they could leave. He was...... sleeping. Anna's eyes softened as she looked at the peaceful face of her fiance.  
  
_I hate you for this feeling you gave me  
  
I hate you Asakura Yoh  
  
Yet..._  
  
Anna bent down and whispered into Yoh's ear.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
_I love you.  
_  
----------------------------  
  
Hahahaha.... Finally.. I got off my lazy butt and wrote something... It's like my first fan fiction of 2004. ;;; Pathetic.. Aren't I? Well, enjoy. I'm taking a bit of a break long break from multi chaptered stories.. But never fear, I'm writing a CCS and Mankin more-than-one chaptered stories! For now.. Review?  
  
GoddessLD


End file.
